Shakugan no Shana: Crimson Revelations
by NightmareMirage
Summary: She was supposed to be their ally, but she betrayed them. He was supposed to save her, but he never did. Yuji Sakai now needs to face the truth. A horrible truth.
1. A Fresh Start

This will be my first fanfic in the Shakugan no Shana fandom. Anyway, Shakugan no Shana is a great anime and it's one of my favorites.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shakugan no Shana, but story is mine.

_**Shakugan no Shana: Crimson Revelations**_

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

_**Yuji Sakai's POV**_

_Today marks the start of a new school year. And so, another year had passed me by. To say that last year was pretty interesting is an understatement. A lot had happened that year. It all started with a new student joining our class, Fumina Konoe, who happened to be a faux vessel created by the Supreme Throne, Hecate, to keep an eye on me and the Reiji Maigo inside me._

_Hecate is one of the Trinity of Bal Masque, along with Sydonay, a Crimson Lord who can change into various chimeras and another Crimson Lord, Bel Peol, who is the strategist of the Bal Masque. Well of course, the Bal Masque is our main enemy here. Ever since day 1, they had been trying to get the Reiji Maigo from me, along with the mad scientist, Dantalion. But luckily, there are 3 Flame Hazes beside me._

_The Interpreter of Condolence (she is also known as the "Chanter of Elegies" because, she uhm, CHANTS!), Ms. Margery Daw, doesn't really care whether the Reiji Maigo is stolen from me. But since her only link to the Silver is inside me, she can't afford to have me erased from existence, so she helps protecting me, I think…_

_Ms. Wilhelmina Carmel, who is also known as the Manipulator of Ten Thousand Ribbons, also helps to protect me. But at first, she isn't keen on doing that, but then, she's trying to please…_

…_Shana, the Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter. She, uhm, actually is the one who insists on protecting me, but honestly, I can manage to save myself! (Who wouldn't when you've got the Blutsauger in your hands?)_

_And so, our life continues… We never know when will the Bal Masque strike again or if there will be new Tomogaras who will try to ruin the balance of the world. But this time, without the Bal Masque or any other Tomogaras out there, we'll just try to enjoy a normal life._

_**End of Yuji Sakai's POV**_

"Oi, Yuji! Hayaku!" Shana exclaimed, her hands on her hips and she gave the Mystes a stern glance. "We'll be late!"

Yuji Sakai, the brown-haired Mystes, ran towards the waiting Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter. But by the time he had reached Shana, she walked away, her long raven locks swishing behind her. "Shana! Matte!"

"We should hurry up. We wouldn't want to be late on our first day back." Shana said nonchalantly as Yuji had caught up to her, and both of them walking towards Misaki High.

Not long enough, both of them had arrived in the front gates of their school. They both saw the brunette Kazumi Yoshida waved at them and Yuji waved back. Kazumi ran towards them and greeted the two, "Ohayou, Shana-san, Sakai-san."

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Yoshida-san." Yuji replied back to the smiling Kazumi. "Did you have a good summer?"

Kazumi nodded as the trio weaved their way through the throng of students chatting to their friends about their vacation. "I did. How about you, Sakai-san? How did the training go? Did Shana-san give you a hard time?" Kazumi asked, peering at Shana and Yuji's reaction.

"It was okay. Yuji learned new techniques with his Blutsauger." Shana replied turning away as a blush formed in her face.

The wielder of the Reiji Maigo laughed feebly as he scratched the back of his head before replying, "Well, Shana DID give me a hard time, but it paid off. I can use my sword more efficiently."

"What sword?" they heard a voice ask from behind them. The three of them turned around and saw Hayato Ike. "What sword, Yuji?" he asked once again.

"S-sword? A-anou, Ike—" Yuji sputtered nervously, but luckily Shana saved him. "He was talking about the PSII game we bought before the vacation, Dynasty Warriors 4. Since he can't use his character properly, I trained him during our summer vacation."

Ike looked contemplative for a moment but he said after, "Okay then." He turned towards Kazumi and greeted her, "Ohayou, Yoshida-chan."

Red hue tainted Kazumi's fair cheeks before saying, "O-ohayou, Ike-san. Anou, I've got to go. I'll meet up with Sakai-chan before the class starts. See you later." She bowed in front of them and sprinted towards the main building, leaving a very confused Shana and Yuji.

"That's odd. Kazumi never acts like that." Shana commented as they continued to walk towards their school building.

Yuji gave Ike a confused glance before questioning him, "What happened between you and Yoshida-san? I know that you two met during our summer vacation."

"Oh, nothing much. By the way, do you think that Sakai-chan will still be the class president?" Ike asked the both of them as they made their way towards their shoe lockers.

Shana merely shrugged as she changed her shoes. "I guess so. Our classmates seem to like Sakai-san," replied Yuji as he placed his shoes inside his shoe locker.

Ayako Sakai is the other Sakai in their room. She just joined their class the previous year. Both of them are shocked, to say the least when they both found out that there is another Sakai in their class. Most of their classmates are intrigued too and inquired the both of them if they are relatives. But Ayako merely shook her head and said, "I never knew him, until now."

Soon enough, the three of them had arrived to their classroom. Familiar faces greeted them and asked how their vacation was. Ike made his way towards Ayako Sakai to talk to her, while Shana and Yuji went to their respective seats.

"Ohayou, Shana-chan!" Matake Ogata greeted (or exclaimed and almost startled poor Shana) Shana as she popped suddenly in Shana's side. "How was your vacation? Did you and Sakai-san have a good time? Oh don't deny it. It's kinda obvious that you two are going out. Congratulations to the both of you! And you two absolutely look good together!" she babbled on continuously as she shook Shana and Yuji's hand (Yuji is in a state of shock, while Shana's reaction was 0.0). But she noticed Eita Tanaka walking inside their classroom so she left the two.

Laughing weakly, Yuji stated, "Well, Ogata-san hasn't changed." He then spotted a yawning Keisaku Satou entered their classroom.

Satou must've noticed that Yuji was staring at him for he said, "Morning."

"Ohayou, Satou-san. Did you have a good vacation?" the blue-eyed Mystes asked Satou.

"Yeah, pretty much. Except when Margery-nee-san decides to have a drinking spree from dusk till dawn," Satou replied as he took his seat, a few seats away from Yuji, but still a good distance to hear what he's saying.

Yuji smiled before saying, "So I guess Margery-san did have another drinking binge last night," thinking about the big-busted Flame Haze who has a drinking habit.

Satou yawned once more before he replied, "Hai. She slept at around 4 am and I needed to finish the report files from the Outlaw so I wasn't able to get quite a decent sleep."

Yuji was to reply when someone walked in. A woman with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and wearing a blue pinstripe suit with high heels entered the room. And she was also carrying a green book which was bound in a black rope. Slamming the book down, she greeted them all in her American accent, "Good morning to all of you. I'm Margery Daw, your homeroom teacher for this school year."

**A/N:**

Oohh, cliffie. I know… I hate cliffhangers too, but I just can't resist. XD

I had this idea a few months ago and I was just busy to write it down.

Oh well…

I just want to ask, do Kei-kun call Margery-san, "nee-san"? Because when Shakugan no Shana was aired here in our country, Kei-kun refers Margery-san as "nee-san".

Short, I know. But I'm still testing the waters before I dive in.

Do you guys support MargeryxKeisaku?

Because if you do, you'd be disappointed. They won't end up together in my fic, although they look cute together, ohohoho…

And yes! Margery-san as their school teacher! I don't know where I got the idea, but it's so cute, and besides, you've got to admit, with her outfit, she looks like a teacher. XD


	2. A Dangerous Foe

Ohohoho… Thank you to my first reviewers, JohnPeaceKeeper-san and HeroGuardian-san. And also to Yuuji Sakai-san, thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shakugan no Shana, but I can say that this storyline is mine.

_**Shakugan no Shana: Crimson Revelations**_

**Chapter 2: A Dangerous Foe**

Yuji gawked.

Shana gaped.

Satou's eyes almost bulged out from its sockets.

Eita's jaw hung open.

Needless to say, everyone who knew Margery Daw was shocked to see her inside their classroom.

Margery Daw smirked after seeing the stunned faces of the persons she knew inside the classroom. "Besides from being your homeroom teacher, I'll also be your History teacher, so let's all have a good school year together," she continued while eyeing everyone in the classroom. She's really having fun seeing their surprised looks and she knows that she'll be having so much fun this time, well minus the Tomogaras. Oh boy, this year will be a blast!

---

Their History lesson has just ended and they were having their lunch inside the classroom. Kazumi was handing out pudding to everyone when Shana commented, "What is the Interpreter of Condolence doing here?"

"Isn't she supposed to be looking through Outlaw reports about the Silver?" Yuji asked as he gave Satou an inquisitive glance. Shana and Kazumi looked at him too.

Satou waved his hands in defense in front of him and said, "Hey, don't look at me. I didn't know that she was going to teach here. She never tells me anything about her plans."

"I think the Interpreter of Condolence has her own reasons why she decided to have a teaching job here." A voice in Shana's pendant commented.

Kazumi Yoshida gave a brief nod and said, "Maybe Margery-san is just taking precautions. Remember what Hecate did before."

Murmurs of agreement passed over the small group as they continued to spoon puddings inside their mouth, remembering what had happened the year before. When the Supreme Throne Hecate sent over a faux vessel she created to keep an eye on the Reiji Maigo and its keeper. Few minutes of silence passed them by before Satou spoke up, "I think we need to talk to Margery-nee-san. I think something big is going to happen because she instantly decided to teach here."

Yuji was about to agree to what Satou had said when he felt something odd. He instantly sat up straight and swept his gaze throughout the room.

Shana, too, did feel the strong presence nagging inside her. "There's a Tomogara who just appeared and he seems strong," she mentioned after seeing the confused faces of Kazumi and Satou.

"That Tomogara must not be thinking. He shouldn't have showed up here when he knows that there are three Flame Hazes here in Misaki." Satou remarked, looking untroubled at all. He knew that they can handle that Tomogara.

"Iie. There are _four_ Flame Hazes here in Misaki City." Yuji corrected Satou.

"_Four_? How come there are four Flame Hazes here?" Kazumi asked, "Unless—"

"—Unless there's still a Flame Haze out there that we haven't met." Shana supplied in for her. "The Flame Haze has been hanging around here for days already and we don't know what he wants."

Satou eyed Shana, "Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"Not necessarily, unless he decides to fight the Manipulator of Ten Thousand Ribbons, the Interpreter of Condolence or the Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter," the Flame of Heaven, Alastor, answered Satou's question.

Ike suddenly appeared beside Kazumi and said, "Yoshida-san, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Kazumi looked bewildered for a moment but said "yes" afterwards and followed Ike outside the room. But Ike came back a moment later and said, "Yuji, Shana-san and Satou-san, Daw-sensei is looking for the three of you, she said she'll be waiting at the rooftop."

The three of them just looked at each other and headed towards the rooftop of Misaki High. When they reached the location, Margery was already waiting for them.

"Is there something wrong, Margery-nee-san?" Satou asked in alarm, sensing that there might be something big they're going to face.

But instead of answering Satou's question, Margery asked Shana and Yuji, "Have you felt it too? The presence?"

"Hai. And I think it's a strong Tomogara." Yuji replied, looking intently upon the Interpreter of Condolence. "I think we should do something about it."

Shana crossed her arms as she said, "Why don't let the _other_ Flame Haze handle it. I'm sure he can do it even without our help."

Marchosias' laugh echoed throughout the whole rooftop, "Can't you feel _it_, kid? Her presence?"

"What do you mean by _her presence_, Claw and Fangs of Violation?" Alastor asked.

Margery looked quite grim at their ignorance. She massaged her temples before explaining it to them. "I'm quite disappointed that you didn't sense her aura."

Shana looked rather indignant on what Margery had said and she retorted, "I was aware of her, but I can't tell who exactly _she_ is."

Margery chose not to comment on Shana's last remark but she just continued to tell them about the _other_ Flame Haze, "The _other_ Flame Haze is _dangerous_. She's an assassin. She kills _both_ Tomogaras and Flame Hazes."

Satou and Yuji both looked confused as they looked back and forth between Shana and Margery. "Wait, what do you mean by _dangerous_? Is this Flame Haze isn't actually out there to maintain the balance of the world?" Satou blurted out.

"No, she doesn't care about the balance of the world. Nobody knows why she also _kills_ Flame Hazes," replied Alastor, his voice sounding dark.

Shana gasped out loud as her eyes widen in realization. "Do you mean the _Silent Assassin_? The killer of both Tomogaras and Flame Hazes?"

Margery nodded, "Yes, and now she's here in Misaki City."

---

"Nox, remind me again why am I in such a filthy place?" a voice of a girl laced with pure irritation and contempt said out loud.

A deep voice of a man replied, and it was coming from the blue stone embedded on her bracelet, "You are here because you need to kill the Flame Haze who killed the _Flame Haze Murderer_."

The said girl let out a frustrated growl as she let out a streak of lightning from her staff and blasted it to the wall in front of her. A loud rumbling sound could be heard as the wall came crumbling down upon the street. She was furious. She was furious to the Flame Haze who _dared_ to kill Friagne. She was the _one_ supposed to do that. She was the _one_ who was ordered to kill that Crimson Lord. That Flame Haze stole her thunder!

"Take it easy. You shouldn't be wasting your energy. You'll never know when you'll meet the _Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite_." The man known as Nox replied calmly, as if knowing that those words would actually soothe the raging girl.

Knowing that the Crimson Lord Nox was actually right on what he said, she had let out another aggravated snarl before throwing down her staff and venting out her annoyance to another wall, pounding it with her bare fists this time, not minding if it bled. "Argh! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! KUSO! I WANT TO KILL HER! I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE ONE WHO KILLED FRIAGNE! ARGH! KUSO!"

"Calm down!" Nox roared and as soon as after he had uttered those words, the blue stone shone brightly and electricity suddenly formed around the figure of the rampant lass, but she didn't seem to mind for she continued to pummel the wall. But little by little, she seemed calming down; her shouts had subsided along with the loud thuds of her pounding fist against the wall. And after that, the bright light had disappeared.

Eerie silence followed soon after. Only the girl's pants could be heard throughout the street. But after a few minutes, she managed to stutter out, "Anata ga kirau desu. You drained my energy. You're so despicable, Nox."

"I had no choice, you need to calm down. And besides someone's watching you." Nox replied nonchalantly.

The girl whirled around behind her, and true enough, a young boy had been watching her. The boy is no older than nine and he was trembling with fear. He had witnessed what happened, from the lightning blast to the phantom voice to the bright light from the blue stone, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Grabbing her discarded staff, the Flame Haze stood up and smirked when she noticed the lad shivering. "Are you scared?" she asked him.

The boy shook his head firmly, hoping that he would look brave enough, "Iie. I'm not." That was a lie.

"Are you not scared when you saw me shoot a lightning blast?"

"No." Another lie.

"What about the voice? There's no one here besides you and me."

"No, I'm not scared." But truth to be told, he was frightened, but at the same time, he was curious. How could she manage to do what he had seen awhile ago? Curiosity began to fill his eyes as he looked upon the girl who was standing a few meters away from him. But in a split-second, she vanished from his eyesight and appeared behind him. He heard her whisper, "Well, I think you should be scared of me." Then darkness followed.

"I'm getting lousy nowadays. I didn't even felt that boy was standing there," she commented in annoyance as she made her staff vanish into thin air.

"You were just preoccupied, that's all." Nox replied rather wearily, knowing that the girl would make a big fuss out of it. "And don't bother to make a comment about it."

"Hmph. I wasn't going to," she retorted back. But her irritation melted suddenly when she remembered something, "By the way Nox, when are we going to attack?"

"Whenever you like."

---

"I asked the Manipulator of Ten Thousand Ribbons to scout around the city for me." Margery said as she turned her back from them, looking over the Misaki City.

Yuji briefly looked at Shana before turning again to the blonde Flame Haze and said, "So that's it for our plan."

Satou nodded, "I guess that's the best we could do right now. We can't provoke a fight."

Shana, with her hands crossed over her chest, frowned, "I still think it's—" but she never had the opportunity to finish off her sentence when she instantly felt a looming presence approaching them. And she immediately raised her right hand said shouted, "Fuzetsu!"

The time around them stood still and the entire place became crimson in color. And as swift as the wind, _she _came, striking down her staff towards Shana, but to her disappointment, her attack only to be blocked by the Nietono no Shana.

The _Silent Assassin_ gave a feral growl as she leaped backwards and launched herself to an attack. Lightning bolt surrounded her as she assaulted Shana once more, but she was surprised when she stopped in her tracks, and was paralyzed all of a sudden. Her eyes widened in realization when she saw blue insignias enclosing her. She suddenly released her staff and it fell to the ground with a metallic clang. Her grey eyes narrowed upon towards the big-busted Flame Haze who was smiling in front of her.

"Well, I didn't think that our plan would go so well." Margery said out loud.

---

**A/N: **Ohohoho, there you go! Chapter 3! I really rushed this chapter because I intend to post it before Christmas, so that's why it's still short.

And geez, Daw-sensei… It feels so weird, calling Margery-san like that… But Ike doesn't exactly know Margery-san so he can't call her 'Margery-san' like the others.

Anyway, the phrase here, "Anata ga kirau desu," I'm not really sure about the translation. It's supposed to be 'I hate you' and since I'm using a jap-eng dictionary, I don't know if I got my translation correct.

Lastly, _**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :)**_

_Yay! Kei-kun!_


	3. Unwanted Contract

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shakugan no Shana, but this storyline is purely mine.

_**Shakugan no Shana: Crimson Revelations**_

---

**Chapter 3: Unwanted Contract**

---

"Well, what can you expect from my spell casting princess, Margery Daw? Of course good results!" Marchosias said before laughing out loud, which in turn earned a smack from the Interpreter of Condolence.

Shana's eyes narrowed considerably as she eyed the blue-haired Flame Haze as she put away her sword inside her coat. "What do you want from us?" she asked.

Satou on the other hand, had his eyes widen because of surprise. The Flame Haze they were talking about, the _Silent Assassin_, the _supposed_-to-be dangerous Flame Haze is just a teenager just their age! "She's the Silent Assassin? She's just our age!"

"Looks can be deceiving, Keisaku Satou." Alastor replied knowingly.

The Silent Assassin, who was still rendered immobile, gave Keisaku Satou a glare and snapped at him, "Don't you dare look down on me, human! I'm the Silent Assassin, the Flame Haze and Tomogara killer. I can kill you in a snap!" and then she turned towards the Interpreter of Condolence, "Hey you, booze-breath! Let me go!"

A large vein materialized on Margery's temples and hissed through gritted teeth, "Who are you calling booze-breath, you skinny brat?"

"I'm not a brat, you booze-breath! Let me go!" she yelled and she suddenly was enveloped with bright blue light. But the blue light disappeared seconds later. "She placed me in some kind of unrestricted spell that can only be undone by the caster," she whispered bitterly under her breath.

"Just as I expect from the Interpreter of Condolence," a deep manly voice came out from the Silent Assassin's bracelet.

Marchosias laughed once again and said, "Of course, Haze Master Nox, you can't expect anything less from my booze princess, Margery Daw."

"What do you want from us?!" Shana shouted towards the new Flame Haze in Misaki City. "Tell me!"

Giving a haughty smirk, the interrogated Flame Haze replied, "I won't tell you."

"Are you here to kill one of us?" Shana asked once more.

"I won't answer your question."

"Are you after the Reiji Maigo?"

"Why am I after that _useless_ junk?"

"Who sent you?"

"Answer your own question."

"Did the Bal Masque sent you?"

"Bal Masque?"

"Why are you here in Misaki City?"

"You call this grubby place a city?"

"Tell me!" Shana barked towards the partner of the Haze Master, her anger reaching its peak. She summoned her sword once again and pointed the tip of her sword towards the neck of the Silent Assassin.

Margery shook her head and intervened Shana before she could slice the Silent Assassin into ribbons, "Shizuka ni naru, kodoko (1). You can't make her tell the information we need if you keep on shouting her."

"But ane-san, she's not telling anything." Satou reasoned out.

"Then we'll make her tell us." Margery smirked before muttering something. After a few seconds, another blue insignias enclosed upon the Silent Assassin and her gaze suddenly seemed unfocused.

"Ask her again, kodoko (2)." Margery ordered Shana.

Shana glared at Margery and said, "Stop calling me kodoko." She then turned towards the other Flame Haze and asked her, "Who sent you?"

With a dull voice, the blue-haired Flame Haze answered, "The Priestess."

Shana frowned, "The Priestess? Do you mean Hecate?"

"Iie."

Yuji blinked his eyes a few times. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Before, the girl wasn't too keen on sharing why she was here, but now, she's answering Shana's questions.

"That is a very tricky spell you placed upon Inoue, Interpreter of Condolence." Nox stated. "Making her answer every question you throw at her. You chose you partner very well, Marchosias."

Marchosias guffawed once again before saying, "You can't outwit my conniving partner, Margery Daw."

Margery had smacked the Grimoire once again and said to Marchosias, "Shut up, Marcho!"

Sensing that the Silent Assassin would cooperate now, Shana stowed her sword away in her coat and asked her once again, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to kill you, Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter." The Flame Haze called Inoue answered.

Shana frowned and crossed her hands over her chest, "What did I do to you that you want to kill me?"

"You killed the Flame Haze Murderer. I was the one who was supposed to kill him."

"You make quite big enemies, Shana." Satou commented offhandedly as he placed his hands on the back of his head, still eyeing Inoue with dislike.

"Are you related to Friagne?" Yuji asked curiously.

Shana sighed in exasperation. "She can't be related to Friagne, Yuji. With all your smarts during battle, you sound so stupid right now. She's a Flame Haze and Friagne's a Crimson Lord."

Yuji chuckled nervously, "Just checking."

But Inoue answered Yuji's question nonetheless, "No. I was ordered to kill him."

"The Bal Masque commanded you to kill him?" it was Satou who asked this time.

"No. It was also a Flame Haze who asked me to kill Friagne."

Now they were confused. If it wasn't the Bal Masque who ordered Inoue to kill Friagne, who did? If he was also a Flame Haze, why didn't he kill Friagne by himself?

"Hurry up asking her, the spell's about to wear off." Margery snapped towards them.

Alastor asked the last question, "Who ordered you to kill the Flame Haze Murderer?"

"The Priestess of Elements."

Margery smirked, "The Priestess of Elements, eh? So she's still alive."

"Looks like you haven't managed to kill her, my destructive bomb, Margery Daw." Marcho stated out.

The spell wore off after Marchosias' last remark and Inoue's steel gray eyes narrowed upon them, "What did you do to me, you booze-breath?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. You just answered a few questions." Margery remarked nonchalantly as she waved an airy hand.

Still eyeing Inoue, Satou asked, "So what shall we do with her? We can't let her go, she'll kill Shana."

Yuji turned towards the blonde Flame Haze and asked her, "What are we going to do with her?"

All of them fell silent, thinking about what are they going to do with the Silent Assassin, now that they managed to capture her and not knowing that someone's watching them in the shadows.

---

"She told them," a voice sighed, "My cover's now blown up."

"Don't worry, they still can't feel you." Another voice stated out.

The former harrumphed and pouted, "But she now knows I'm still alive."

While the latter gave a chuckle, his manly voice echoing throughout the crimson colored corridor, "That she do. But remember, nobody can beat you."

"But the Interpreter of Condolence just did, 10 years ago," the first one whined with her high-pitched tone as she fiddled with her choker style necklace.

"It wasn't you, it was just your copy." The man emphasized, "She was fighting with your copy at that time."

The girl sighed as she clasped her necklace back on her neck, and she's now toying with her brown locks, "I-I don't know… She still managed to defeat my kage bunshin (3) and my kage bunshin has half of my powers…"

The man gave a snarling sound and barked at her, "Nobody can defeat you! Nobody!"

Silence ensued upon the two but after a few minutes, the girl laughed. And in between breaths, she gasped out, "Man, Avernus, you're so gullible."

Sensing that the brown-haired lass had tricked him, he coughed uncomfortably as he tried to regain his 'stern' composure. But the girl continued to tease the _supposed to be severe_ partner she has, "Nobody can defeat you! Nobody!" she mimicked him while also copying his baritone voice.

"Enough of your childish games, Priestess. We should concentrate on our plan," said Avernus.

"Plan?" asked the girl, "What plan Avernus? The plan to get the Reiji Maigo? We can't Avernus. The mystes is heavily guarded by the Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter."

"Then what do you want to do now, Priestess?" Avernus asked, his voice laced with irritation.

The Priestess chuckled after hearing the frustrated tone of her partner. She knew that he hated waiting and doing nothing. "Silly, Avernus. We can't do anything right now. It'll arouse suspicions and besides we can't do anything if there's a Tomogara running around."

Avernus sighed, still not contented with the girl's answer but he relented, knowing that she's actually right. It might blow up their cover. "Fine, have it your way."

---

Shana looked up suddenly and pulled out her coat and draped it over to herself, "Duck!" she shouted.

Soon enough, it began to rain with needles. Margery quickly went over to Satou to cover him, while Shan grabbed Yuji by his arm and threw him aside.

Another batch of gleaming needles flew towards their direction and they evaded once again. But Satou wasn't quick enough and he got scratched on his leg.

"Satou!" Yuji shouted and ran towards the direction of his injured classmate and helped him walk towards a safe location.

Daggers flew towards them this time and its coming in every direction so evading it would be rather difficult, and not to mention useless. Shana summoned her sword and used it to knock away every dagger coming onto her direction.

"Don't let it hit you." Margery shouted, a few meters away from Shana, and was conjuring up a force field. "It has poison in it."

Flames started circling the katana and Shana gave a vertical slash on the group of daggers hurtling towards them. Flames engulfed the weapons and they vanished somehow. But another set of weapons was thrown towards them. Shana was about to strike once again when she saw Yuji running towards the daggers with the Blutsauger in his hands. "Shana!" he shouted.

Shana nodded and ran alongside Yuji to deflect the next wave of weaponry being tossed upon them. "Margery-san, lift the spell on the Silent Assassin so she can help," she called over her shoulder.

Margery, who was busily casting a force field spell looked towards Shana and shouted back, "Are you insane? She'll kill you!"

"Then are you just going to let her get hit and die?" Shana retorted as she and Yuji deflected the swords while Satou shouted simultaneously at Margery, "Look out, nee-san!"

Margery lost her concentration on her spell but she managed to dodge in the nick of time. "That was close, Margery." Marchosias said while Margery nodded.

"Release me from your spell, booze-breath!" Inoue shouted to the Interpreter of Condolence.

Margery threw the girl a glare and shouted back while as deflecting another bunch of weapons, "Fat chance, kid. We can't trust you."

Inoue narrowed her grey orbs and was about to snap once gain when Nox said, "Inoue can help you lot, Margery Daw."

Margery, who hated being outnumbered (Shana was shouting the same in the background) hissed before lifting the spell.

Now free from the spell, Inoue quickly retrieved her staff and used a spell which slowed down the weapons and the others were able to knock it away easily. She then turned towards to their left and pointed her staff on that direction and lightning bolts was issued from it.

And then a werewolf-like creature materialized. "So you managed to sense me," he drawled.

Shana gripped her sword tightly and shouted, "Who are you and what do you want, Tomogara?"

The werewolf laughed, "Oh no, no, no my dear Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter. I'm not a Tomogara. I'm just a mere rinne, though it is flattering to be compared to a Tomogara."

"There's no way that you're just a rinne. Your existence could be compared to a Tomogara." Inoue stated out, eyeing the rinne with great dislike.

Three more werewolves appeared beside the first and all of them stated out simultaneously, "It's just my master is a great Tomogara." And the wolves attacked them.

Yuji held up his Blutsauger to repel the wolf's attack. The wolf them jumped backwards and readied itself to strike again, but Yuji came running first. Silver flames started circling his sword. As Yuji slashed his sword in the air, the silver flames shot out from it and dashed towards the wolf with great speed. But the wolf managed to dodge it (much to Yuji dismay). "That was a dangerous move, mystes." It said out eerily as its golden eyes glinted.

Shaking his head, Yuji ran up to his opponent once again, ready to strike.

Letting out a loud battle cry, Shana gave an almighty thrust onto the wolf and was able to lacerate its leg. But the rinne didn't even flinched at it, instead, it continued to attack, various weapons coming out from his mouth every time he opened it.

Shallow cuts and bruises started to appear on Shana's body as the wolf started raining her down once again with weaponries which is laced with poison. Feeling the numbness in her arms, Shana slashed her sword and conjured up a fireball which hit the wolf.

Inoue pointed her staff downwards and lightning shot upwards, but the wolf managed to dodge it. She then muttered something under her breath and ice started forming on the wolf's left leg and soon covering the canine's whole body. Inoue smirked when she saw it but she was soon caught off guard when another wolf bit her shoulder. Inoue turned around and stabbed the wolf that bit her. The wolf then jumped backwards and attacked once again, but Inoue managed to conjure up a shield in time. She held out her right hand and electricity soon covered the wolf's whole body.

Margery hopped onto the Grimoire, hoping that the wolf won't be able to follow her so she could unleash an aerial attack but she was surprised to see the wolf was dashing towards her. She then narrowed her eyes as she used an unrestricted spell and flames started falling down upon the wolf. The black dog opened its mouth and a strong gust of wind mixed with air pressure came out of it and throwing Margery back to the ground.

The blonde Flame Haze was already standing when the wolf landed in front of her and started running towards her. Margery lifted her hand as she smirked and sharp icicles started raining upon the wolf.

A loud whistle was heard and the four wolves jumped backwards and the three disappeared, leaving the original one. "I shall come back again," it intoned out darkly and vanished into thin air.

Inoue ran forward and started brandishing her staff wildly while shouting, "Come back here you no good, cheating mutt!"

Margery shook her head as she stepped forward and grabbing Inoue's hand while dragging her towards Shana. "Both of you, hold each other's hands," she ordered.

Both Flame Hazes were surprised but Margery didn't have time for that, "NOW!" she barked.

Gulping, Shana took Inoue's hand. Margery placed her hand over the linked hands of Shana and Inoue and asked, "Do you, Silent Assassin Inoue, swear that you will put aside your revenge on the Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter Shana until we defeat the Tomogara running amuck?"

Inoue glared at Margery, "What?!"

But Margery just glared back at her. Inoue balked and stuttered, "Y-yeah…" Bright green light enveloped the three. Satou and Yuji were just watching them with curiosity.

Margery then turned towards Shana, "And do you, Shana, swear that you will work with Inoue until we managed to defeat the said Tomogara?"

Shana sighed and said, "Yes." And as soon as she said that the light grew brighter. And after a few seconds, Margery removed her hand from theirs.

"What was that for?" Inoue demanded.

"I place you two in an unrestricted spell called _Unbreakable Vow_." Margery said as she walked away from the two.

"I know that! I meant what are you on about?" Inoue shouted towards her.

Margery slowly turned towards Inoue and said, "We need to cooperate with each other if we want to kill the Tomogara who sent that rinne."

"I think Margery-san is right." Yuji started, "The rinne we just fought is strong so that means that the Tomogara we're about to face is much stronger," he looked down and stared at his sword. It's starting again. The Bal Masque is on the move again, he could just feel it.

The violet-haired Flame Haze glared towards all of them. But Nox said, "They are right Inoue. You should team up with them." Now Nox had said it, she had no choice but to agree. "Alright," she finally relented.

Shana turned towards Margery, who's busily detoxifying Satou, asked, "Do you have an idea who sent that rinne, Margery-san?"

Much to Shana's dismay, Margery shook her head and said, "I'm afraid not, kid."

"Then we should always be on guard. We don't know who's pulling the strings this time." Alastor said.

Yuji approached the wincing Inoue and asked her, "Are you okay, Inoue-san? Maybe you should let me take a look at your wound."

Inoue looked at Yuji intently and after a few seconds she nodded. Yuji smiled and he slowly lifted the sleeve on the Flame Haze's shirt and he saw a severe looking bite gash. "It looks pretty bad," he said.

"You should let Wilhelmina treat that injury." Shana said as she stowed away her sword and her coat.

Margery, who is now finished detoxifying Satou, said, "You can stay with us, so I can also keep an eye on you."

"I think she should also go to school, like the rest of us. It would be better if we stick together." Satou said as he staggered to stand up.

Being outnumbered is one of the things Inoue hated, but since she now has a magical binding contract with them, she has no choice. "Fine… Have it your way…"

Yuji laughed feebly as he held out his hand towards Inoue, "Welcome to the group then…"

Inoue stared at Yuji's hand for a moment and laughed soon afterwards before taking it. "If I'm with the mystes of the Reiji Maigo, I'll guess I won't be bored here." And from the corner of her eye, she could see Shana glaring at her. She turned towards Shana and asked her, "What's wrong Flame-haired Burning-eyed Hunter? Are you jealous?"

Shana blushed for a moment before shouting, "Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!"

---

(1) Calm down, kid.

(2) Kid.

(3) Shadow clone.

Woo! There! Finished! I don't think this chapter is really good because it has been a long time since I wrote battle scenes.

Well, no cliffhangers this time. And I haven't written a single _Improvisational Poem of Slaughter_ even though Margery-san used lots of spell. I guess I'm just too lazy to think of one. And if there are grammatical errors or spelling errors, please inform me. I'm too lazy to double check it before posting.

Hm… The Priestess, eh?


End file.
